1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to categorizing data maintained by such computers to perform access control.
2. Description of Related Art
In content-aware DLP (Data Loss Protection or Data Leakage Prevention) for analyzing the content of data (e.g. document file) to determine the confidentiality level, the time required for analysis processing cannot be ignored. For example, based on the confidentiality level of data, when real-time access control is performed, on an end point, on a user action (e.g. file copy, move or printout) that leads to information leakage, the analysis processing becomes a bottleneck. Further, in the case of a client computer that assumes interactive operations on a graphical user interface (GUI) base (e.g. Windows®), delay in the analysis processing causes reduction in usability.
From the viewpoint of security, it is common practice to tighten access control of data whose confidentiality level is undetermined. However, excessive access control will disturb user convenience.